


The Princess

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Audiophilia, Bestiality Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Celebrities, Claims, Cock Rings, Communication, Cuddles, Cuming Inside, DDADDS mention, Derek is such a bottom, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Eating your own cum out of someone, Emotions, Everyone's cool, F/M, Face Slapping, Flipping, Gang bangs, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Having sex with your fans, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Maybe feels later, More Crying, More rape roleplay, Multi, Nervousness, Nonverbal Communication, Oh wait that's more lust, Oliver bottoms for Derek, Orgies, Pet Play, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Raw Sex, Safe sex with strangers, Scratching, Showers, So much kissing, Spanking, Spit Roast, Straight Sex, Stress, Vaginal Sex, Voice Acting, Voice Kink, Wash make up off your face kiddies, Worry, anything else is filler so we can get to more sex, boys in lingerie, boys in lingrie, can you feel the love tonight?, cuteness, heat of the moment sexy shame talking, love love love, mentions of slurs, more mean words during sex, oc team being cunts, safe sex, safe wording, slight crack, so much sex, stress relief sex, talk of having a scene, talking shit out like healthy people, the angst is here now, this fic is about sex, touching for the sake of touching, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Derek first realized he could sleep around when he was invited to a swingers club. He didn't go. But he thought about it. He was called a “Sex God” by many. Though, truthfully, he’d never had many chances to practice to that level. He was a pretty face to look at, and a lovely voice to hear while you fucked deep into his heat or rode his dick. He was proud of that. And he missed sex…





	1. How it all began

Derek first realized he could sleep around when he was invited to a swinger’s club.

 

 He didn't go.

 

 But he thought about it.

 

 He was called a “Sex God” by many. Though, truthfully, he’d never had many chances to practice to that level.

 

 He was a pretty face to look at, and a lovely voice to hear while you fucked deep into his heat or rode his dick.

 

 He was proud of that.

 

 And he missed sex….

 

 Derek set up an arrangement with his security team.

 

 If they could find him fans who just wanted him for sex and weren't a danger to him…. He’d seek his pleasures with them not strangers in the wild.

 

 They did just that, since it was easier, and a day later they had a list of fans in folders based on why they wanted to fuck him.

 

 Derek picked up the folder labeled, “Servicing Derek”.

 

 A week later a guy about the same age as him was fucking into the mattress at a slow yet rough pace.

 

 He made Derek come three times then came in his condom and waved goodbye to the blissed out jello lump named Derek.

 

 Derek tried a few others folders but kept going back to the first. Something about the way they touched him…..

 

 The way their cocks rubbed inside him, or their bodies squeezed hotly around him, that and knowing they were only there because they wanted to make him feel good.

 

 It made him burn and it soothed him at the same time.

 

 After that he didn't pick up another folder.

 

 He let everyone on the list pleasure him with whatever skill they had until a year later he knew them all and started to mix it up.

 

 It was supposed to be an orgy but everyone was touching Derek at once and he actually passed out in ecstasy.

 

 He only did those rarely now. He didn’t want to get spoiled for one on one sex.

 

 And Derek wasn’t having sex every day. Or even every week. But it was enough that he wasn’t as tense and stressed as he had been before all this.

 

 And if he did have a rough week it would be so easy to find a way to relax. Be it playing a videogame or laying back and letting someone make him feel good.

 

 ***

 

 It was almost two years since he’d started his list when someone of a somewhat celebrity status showed up on the list.

 

 Derek hadn’t ever met him in person but they’d been at parties together before. They didn’t exactly run in the same circles but they were fans of each other’s work.

 

 Derek did the sports(I don’t care enough to pick one, you pick your own fave). He really did those sports. But he was a lowkey gamer in free time.

 

 This guy called himself MikeBop in his professional life. Derek hated to admit he’d used his influence to get his real name despite it not being public.

 

 He was a voice actor, musician and he was part of a European game maker’s company called “Salad” The head refused to be called by any serious title and just wanted to be called Lex.

 

 Derek had all their games. He loved them. He could always recognize Mike’s voice and he knew when a song in the games was written by Mike.

 

 So, Derek’s head exploded when he was checking this list for new names and there was Oliver Powers.

 

 The name sitting there so innocently making Derek mentally blue screen.

 

 He asked the person who handed him the list for a picture to go with the name. He hadn’t ever seen Mike’s face but when he saw him smiling in the picture Derek knew this was the guy he’d wanted to be best friends with for years.

 

 Curly ginger hair, wide smile and bright blue eyes. Just looking the picture made Derek wanna hug this guy’s guts out.

 

 He set up a date for Oliver to ‘visit’ and then paced his room in nervous excitement.

 

 He should chill out, this shouldn’t be any different than any other ‘visit’. But…. He almost felt like it was a date.

 

 Both sooner and later than Derek hoped the day was here and he was nervous, what if he was nervous to get it up? Shit, shit- Oh.

 

 Oliver was standing in the doorway smiling at Derek. “You look nervous.” He said in way of greeting. Derek blushed and shrugged, “First time I recognized a name on the list.”

 

 Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, slow smirk curling his kissable lips. He set his jacket on the desk and slowly paced towards Derek, “Oh? You know me? Have we met?”

 

 Derek licked his lips and shrugged, “Kinda? We’ve been in the same room but it was a stupid mask party a year back or so? Umm…” He shivered when Oliver’s hands found his hips and pulled him close. Oliver paused when his mouth was inches from Derek’s, “Can I kiss you? Or are there rules like nothing personal?”

 

 Derek blinked, “Usually, but I’m cool with you kissing me.” He didn’t even consider how it sounded. He just let Oliver kiss him, bending him back a bit until they tipped back onto the bed.

 

 Derek was blushing slightly now as Oliver straddled his hips and kissed him breathless. He slowly moved to wrap his arms around Oliver’s shoulders. When he broke the kiss to breathe the other man simply shifted his focus to Derek’s neck.

 

 He didn’t bite or leave any sign he was there but he did kiss and lick at every bit of Derek’s skin he could reach it was good enough Derek couldn’t help a soft groan.

 

 Derek lost himself in the little touches and kisses just like he normally did. He couldn’t help it, melting into the pleasure of human contact. He only refocused when Oliver rolled a condom onto Derek’s cock with his lips.

 

 “Fuck!” Derek hissed, hand tangling in the ginger hair as he couldn’t help a little buck of his hips. He saw the wince and the tears in those blue eyes and he let go quickly, “Shit, sorry!”

 

 Oliver licked his lips and gave him a little smirk as he straddled Derek’s hips again, “S’okay. I have an annoyingly strong gag reflex.” He teased the head of Derek’s cock against his hole and smiled down at him before ruining a game for Derek by sexily murmuring his lines as he sank down.

 

“Let’s see what we can do. Don’t worry I can take it.”

 

 Derek couldn’t help gripping Oliver’s hips and thrusting up into his heat. It wasn’t the tightest or the most skilled fuck he’d had. But the way Mike teased him by murmuring little one liners from his games, and the way he maintained eye contact the whole time, watching every reaction from Derek….

 

 Derek came, and came, and came until he was too soft to be ridden, but he was still excited and begging for more. So Oliver opened his ass up, rolled a condom on himself then folded Derek in half and fucked him until he was crying. Derek hardly noticed when Oliver stopped.

 

 He was so fucked out he was twitching and he wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or not. But he knew Oliver was kissing him. Slowly, sweetly kissing him in a way that seemed both like an apology and a promise. Derek couldn’t stay conscious for long after that.

 

 When he woke there was a text on his phone from an unknown number.

 

  **Have fun playing my games now that you’ll hear me moaning my lines. -Mike**

 

 Derek glanced at the shelf of games and responded, **You can’t make me stop playing them. I’ll just play them more now.**

 

 The very idea of trying to play the games now…. He shivered and smiled to himself. **I’m gunna play them so hard.**


	2. Sex, video games and pretty dresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for Three and I got Eleven. I guess you really like these hmmm? Well here have some more!

 

 

They would have set up another day but they were both busy people.

 

Derek spent more than a few hours with a toy in his ass playing the games with Mike's voice in them.

 

 It was more effective than Derek had expected but he could tell he tell he already had a kink for Mike's voice.

 

 It was a week before Derek called a couple of his fans off the list.

 

 They worked together to ruin Derek as usual. The wife rode Derek while her husband thrust deep into Derek making him arch and buck into her.

 

 It was overwhelming and he almost asked her to kiss him but he knew better.

 

 The reason he had the no kissing rule was so they could have sex without crossing the line.

 

 Oliver's smile came to mind and he closed his eyes. Well…. That was the exception….

 

 They kind of already knew each other….. And they’d been texting since then……

 

 Derek had no good excuse.

 

                  ***

 

 Slowly over the next month the thrill of Mike's voice started to fade. Yeah it was still nice but it wasn't enough now.

 

 Derek still texted Oliver every now and then but he kept saying he wasn't sure when he'd have time off. He was writing the score for their newest game.

 

 Derek didn't exactly forget his interest in Oliver but…. It wasn't the first thing on his mind.

 

 Not when there were so many other willing bodies waiting to pleasure him.

 

 And pleasure him they did.

 

 He took several cocks in a row one night, a gang bang but they all only stopped pounding into him when he came. But as soon as one cock pulled out another pushed in.

 

 Then the next time he called for a visit he was fucked slow and deep and perfect by the biggest cock he’d ever seen. It touched him just right inside, so deep he wondered if he could see it moving under his skin, but he forgot to look.

 

 So thick and long he actually had trouble walking the next day.

 

 And following the new trend he got double penetrated the next visit. It was so much better than he’d thought it would be. The slick slide of two cocks moving opposite directions inside him made him cling to the shoulders of the man in front of him and he screamed out his pleasure when they picked up speed and hollowed him out with their cocks.

 

 He made sure they knew if called one he was calling both.

 

 By the end of the month his dick was feeling neglected and angry, so he called up his favorite lady.

 

Oh, she was something else. She was always dressed nicely if a bit oddly. She had a bright smile and she could take him apart so slowly. He imagined in another life he would date her, maybe even wife her. Who knew.

 

But she made him beg and cry and clutch at the sheets, and he came until he was cuming dry. Then she rode his fingers and came making a mess of his sheets.

 

 He allowed her to stay and cuddle for a bit until she asked him to finger her again.

 

 And on the nights, he didn’t really want to have sex, just cum he’d work a toy into himself and play the games again.

 

 He wasn't paying attention to his schedule much when Oliver suddenly texted two months after their meeting and asked if he could go to his Game Release Party.

 

 Derek checked his calendar and winced. **No, I have some other party scheduled then.**

 

 Oliver seemed understanding but Derek felt bad. **Wanna set up a play date soon?**

 

 There was an instant, **Don’t our mommies have to plan our play dates?**

 

 Derek made a face but laughed. **Fine you wanna set up a day that we can meet up somewhere and fuck?**

 

 There was a bit of a pause where Derek shifted around uncomfortably. Then his phone beeped and he pounced on it.

 

 Oliver hadn’t sent a text he’d sent a picture of his curls now neatly trimmed into an undercut, then words followed.

 

  **Got any kinks you want to play with? Any things you’ve been wanting to try?**

 

 Derek smiled at the picture then sent a picture with a huge grin. **I dunno.... To be honest the reason I have this setup is so I can be lazy and be taken care of.**

 

 Oliver responded instantly. **Princess.**

 

 Derek blinked. **What?**

 

 Oliver seemed to be typing forever but then he was sent the Urban Dictionary definition of “Pillow Princess”.

 

 He gaped at the message for a minute then typed as quickly as he could, **Hey! I can give when I want! I’m not just a taker! I just am not all that skilled so this way everyone’s happy! I’ll suck a dick! I’ll suck anyone’s dick! I’ll suck your dick!**

 

 Oliver sent back a smily with an short **Okay. I’m down.**

 

The day they set up was actually the day after the parties. It was the only time they’d be anywhere near each other for a while.

 

 And that was tomorrow.

 

 Derek had gotten the idea for his costume for the party when Oliver had been teasing him.

 

 He had bought a red ball gown with gold embellishments and hired a makeup artist to make him glamorous.

 

She wanted him to shave his face but he gave her a pouty face and she ended up rolling with it.

 

 In the end he thought he looked damn fine.

 

                                                                                ***

 

 

The party wasn’t too far from his home. But the limo ride there was boring. He texted Oliver.

 

**Hey, what cha up to?**

 

 Oliver replied with words and a picture of him in a nice suit. **I’m getting all suited up for this evening.**

 

 Derek bit the inside of his lip so he wouldn’t ruin his lipstick. **I’ll unwrap that with my teeth.**

 

 Oliver sent back an **XD How about you? You all gussied up for tonight? Can I see?**

 

Derek smiled, **Oh I’m all dressed up. And If you want I’ll wear this tomorrow just for you.**

 

  **Deal.**

 

 Then Derek asked his PR assistant what the party was for again. She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed, “Derek… this is Salad’s release party for their newest game.”

 

 He couldn’t tell if he felt stupid or brilliant.

 


	3. Party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eehehehhhe party public sex! Sorry if this is a little different. i wrote half of it at work and now I'm at home all sleepy and I wanted to finish this chapter since I've been so many nice requests for more. Here you are!
> 
> Little bit of mean talking during sex and 'slut' and 'whore' are used. If those bother you im sorry. Just know Oliver is speaking sweetly and praisingly even if his words are mean.

Derek tried to keep himself calm but he was excited. He wanted to bounce on his toes but he had to hold it in.

 

 He looked around in what he hoped was a subtle search for Oliver.

 

 He didn’t spot any ginger hair though.

 

 After a half hour he stopped looking. Oliver would be here eventually. It was kind of his party, he’d be here.

 

 Derek talked with people who talked about his career and his wealth. Boring. He rolled with it though. He knew how to act just enough to seem okay with any topic if he wanted.

 

 He was about to text Oliver and tell him he was here and needed to be rescued when they had everyone sit so the game could be presented.

 

 And then there he was.

 

 He was the presenter. He had a black and gold Venetian cat mask on the upper half of his face. His suit was black and red and he had a shiny cape- black on the outside red on the inside.

 

 Derek grinned and held still so as not to catch his eye and distract him. He wanted to ruffle Oliver's curls and kiss him.

 

He hardly listened to the presentation speech. He was too busy making moon eyes at his speaker.

 

His PR assistant would be annoyed if she saw him like this but it wasn't his fault. He’d be more focused on the game if Oliver wasn't so damn pretty up there shining and speaking elegantly.

 

Derek grinned when the presentation ended and Oliver texted him saying, **Holy shit dude! Are you kidding me?**

 

 **Yes, Oliver? Is something wrong?** He teased giggling.

 

  **You're here! I feel both lied to and happy!**

 

 Derek hummed, **Where are you?**

 

 There was a long pause then-

 

  **Back stage. You wanna come back here?**

 

 Derek was already walking towards where he knew the backstage door was. The guy at the door let Derek back with just a glance.

 

Once he was back stage Oliver found him instantly and hugged him, “Dude! You're a sneaky bitch!”

 

Derek laughed softly hugging him back, “No, I'm dumb. I only realized where I was at the front door. And then I figured ‘surprise'. By the way congrats on your game but-” he leaned in as close as he could, “I wasn’t listening to a word you said, so you'll have to tell me the cool shit again... “

 

 Oliver snorted and gave Derek a look. “No way dude. You shoulda been listening.”

 

Derek shrugged, “You look so good though….”

 

 Oliver smiled, “And you look so damn good I almost stopped the presentation to kiss you! But I don’t think my boss would like that much.” Suddenly he grinned blue eyes sparkling at Derek as he obviously had an idea.

 

 He was interrupted before he could start by a very bleached looking blond man in an Elsa costume. “MIKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO’S THAT? WHO LET SOMEONE PRETTIER THAN ME IN HERE?!”

 

 Oliver sighed heavily all the mischief leaving his eyes, “Shut up Lex! Who isn’t prettier than you?” The blond slung an arm around Oliver’s shoulder but then gasped in mock offense at the jab.

 

 “Hey! Hey! I am your boss! You might be THE Boss…. But that doesn’t mean you have to make me cry. Now who’s this sexy lady?” Lex turned to face Derek will a smile like he hadn’t just been a drama queen.

 

Derek blinked at him and was about to say hello to the head of Salad when he was cut off by Lex gasping loudly. “OH! You’re the sports guy! Yeah! Why are you wearing a dress? I mean I’m Swedish I can get away with being weird…..”

 

Derek gave a small smile, “Umm I’m gay and famous. Also, I can actually rock a dress…. Not just get away with it.”

 

 Oliver giggled and at the sight of his bright smile Derek found himself smiling softly. Lex cleared his throat, “Not to be rude but you two should date… I mean if you aren’t already. Just…. Don’t fuck at my party.”

 

A sweet looking girl with a soft voice and long brown hair leaned close to Lex’s ear and they both left without a word.

 

 Oliver had that twinkle in his eye again and it made Derek’s knees weak. He cleared his throat and looked down trying to hide his blush.

 

Oliver leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Let’s fuck at his party.” Derek shivered and looked around, there were a few people milling around backstage but since there wasn’t going to be any more announcements for an hour most people were off searching for food.

 

 “Where?” He asked after a moment of thought. Oliver smiled looked downright wolfish, “Follow me.” He took Derek’s hand and led him down a narrow hall to a smallish one-person bathroom.

 

 Derek cleared his throat, “Oliver…. Someone will hear us in here.” the very idea made Derek’s cock wake up in excitement.

 

 Oliver just shrugged, “All we gotta do is stay quiet.” he started to gather the layers of Derek’s skirts up.

 

 Derek gave a small whine, “I can’t. I’m…. I’m not a quiet person. Also what… What do we do if my makeup gets messed up?”

 

 He didn’t mind much except he didn’t want to leave early because he had a messy fuck backstage. But the thought that no matter what someone would see him and know he’d been fucked was nice.

 

 Oliver stopped messing with Derek’s shirts and leaned back to just look him in the eye a moment, “Do you wanna do this later then?”

 

 Derek paused, “No? I just…. I don’t wanna have to leave cuz I look like some tart who goes to a party just to get fucked then goes home. I… I wanna enjoy the party.” Oliver was starting to pull away so Derek kissed him ignoring the fact that he was already ruining his makeup. “But as much as I wanna enjoy the party I want your cock in my ass. So, open me up and fuck me over the bathroom skin.”

 

 Oliver grinned and slipped his hand into Derek’s briefs to squeeze at his half hard cock, “Why over the skin? Why not against the wall?”

 

 Derek rolled his eyes, “Best angle for this space. Also then you can watch my face in the mirror while your cock makes my ass a sloppy mess.” Derek gave Oliver a foil wrapped condom and a packet of lube.

 

Raising his eyebrows Oliver glanced between the supplies in his hand and Derek’s face. Derek eventually sighed, “I’m a hopeful bitch. What do you expect?”

 

 Oliver shrugged and turned Derek so his elbows were braced on the skin, he got to see his own face when the first slick finger pressed into his ass. Oh that’s why people like to watch his face. Okay.

 

 It was a little weird staring at his own face as Oliver’s finger moved inside him, soft slick sounds made him shiver and he could see his own reactions inches away. Pupils blown wide, mouth hanging open, blush across his skin and a general look of excitement.

 

 Then Derek saw Oliver straightening up a bit and his eyes locked on the other’s face as he watched his finger slide into Derek’s ass. He was beautiful even with the cat mask covering half his face. He was looking so intently at his finger penetrating Derek, biting his lipstick smudged lips and breathing quickly.

 

 Derek groaned at the sudden curl of Oliver’s finger and they both froze. Derek closed his eyes and bit his knuckle. Slowly a second finger was added and Derek couldn’t stop the high whine that escaped him.

 

 Oliver let out a slow breath, “Derek- like you said- someone will hear us in here. You have to try and be quiet.”

 

 Derek nodded rapidly then glanced over his shoulder, “That’s enough you know. I can- Just fuck me already. I need you to fuck my ass.”

 

 Oliver hummed and rolled the condom on quickly pressing close to Derek’s back as the head of his cock breached Derek’s still tight ass. Derek gripped the skin tightly as he tried to stay quiet biting his tongue and whimpering. Oliver panted against his shoulder and cursed softly when he bottomed out in Derek.

 

 “Okay. R-Remember. Quiet as you can.” Oliver warned as he pulled out. Derek always like the push back in better and he only whimpered when the hot cock pushed back into him. “We have distinctive voices.” Oliver added. Derek nodded, “Yeah, I know….”

 

 Oliver seemed to catch onto Derek’s enjoyment of the situation. He leaned forward more and softly purred, “Everyone will know what a slut you are if you’re too loud. They’ll know I’m in here pounding into your sweet tight little ass. You want everyone to know?”

 

Derek choked back a scream and Oliver slammed into him as he spoke those filthy words into Derek’s ear. Oliver laughed darkly behind Derek and hissed, “Open your eyes.” Derek did. “Look how ruined you are already. They’ll all know what a dirty slut you are, bending over for me in a public bathroom. Letting a stranger fuck your brains out at a party.”

 

 Derek’s legs shook and he gasped out a weak, “Please!” He didn’t know what he was asking for but he was more with it than usual. Not melting into a nonverbal blob like usual. The words were too good to ignore.

 

 Oliver spread Derek’s ass with his palms his thumbs pulled a little at Derek’s rim. “Look at this whore ass. Oh you can’t see it. You’re bent over like a bitch in heat. Thirsty for my cock. Desperate to cum. Well get on with it bitch, cum on my cock like the good little bitch you are.” Oliver brought a hand down on Derek’s ass hard.

 

 Derek must have been more worked up than he thought because he came with a squeak when Oliver spanked him. His legs gave out as he made a mess on the silky inner layers of his skirts, Oliver caught him before he could fall, pounding harshly into Derek, his cock pulsing hotly as he came into his condom.

 

 They stayed there panting and shaking for a minute before Oliver cleaned them up and straightened out their clothes. Derek dazedly watch him text someone and murmured, “Want me to suck your cock real quick?”

 

 Oliver paused his texting, “Do you have another condom?” Derek pouted, “Not with me. No.”

 

 Oliver finished his text asking Maria for help with a hair and makeup emergency, then he pulled Derek close and kissed him deeply.

 

 Derek kissed him back, enjoying it almost more than the sex. He hadn’t been kissed in so long. He had to think about his mom, catching him masturbating when he was a teen and laughing at him, just so he wouldn’t get hard again.

 

 When Oliver pulled back from the kiss Derek mindlessly asked if Oliver wanted to sleep over. He wasn’t even thinking about it. But the cuddles and kisses and possibly all-night sex sounded good. Not that he said more than, “Wanna sleep in my bed with me t’night?”

 

 There was a knock on the door and a soft female voice asking for Mike that stopped the ginger haired man from answering and Derek was suddenly wide awake and self-conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he notice how Derek is Dropping a bit? Will Lex leave them alone? Will they go back to Derek's for cuddles? Find out next time on Durgen boll zee


	4. Talking like healthy people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay talking and kissing and comfort and good things..... also Bj's and showers also DDADDS shirt but yeah that had to happen.

Derek winced as Oliver opened the door and let the girl who’d spoken to Lex before.

 

 The first thing out of her mouths was, “You sure made a mess of yourselves.” There wasn’t judgement in her voice just a sort of weariness for the task at hand.

 

Derek gave a weak smile and shrugged as Oliver shut the door and she set down a case of makeup. He sat on the edge of the toilet seat and set his face in a neutral expression so she could fix his face.

 

 Oliver watched Derek closely. He didn’t know every nuance of Derek’s expressive face but he’d seen the expression enough times to know what was going on his head. He wasn’t 100% sure Derek would want comfort from him but… He couldn’t just ignore this.

 

 Derek was running himself in circles. He’d made a mess of more than just his makeup. He was texting and kissing someone off the list. Which was bad. The rules were in place to keep everyone sane and happy and safe. And here he was not only wanting to kiss Oliver, but cuddle him, wake up next to him and other things. He was catching feelings. Which wouldn’t be a problem….

 

 Except that he’d met Oliver through channels reserved for a wham bam thank you ma’am. And here he was wanting more. What if Oliver wasn’t looking for more? What if he didn’t want more from Derek than sex?

 

 There wasn’t really a way to fix this either, all the mistakes had already been made. There was no taking them back or pretending he hadn’t said or done anything differently.

 

 Maria fixed Derek’s makeup trying her best to replicate it exactly. When she was done she turned to Mike and fixed the smears of lipstick. “Now. Please save your sexual adventures for your own homes?” She asked softly looking more at Mike than Derek.

 

 Oliver shrugged, “Yeah okay. It’s my fault. But it had just been so long since….” He let the rest hang in the air. Maria shook her head at him, “I get it. But Lex is worried that if this is just a fling you two won’t be able to hide it from the press and when it’s over you’ll both get bad press. You know? That kind of thing can make life uncomfortable. You know?”

 

 Derek almost smiled at the reason in that statement. It was true. Once it was out there that they were together in anyway there was no undoing that. But that didn’t stop the heavy feeling in his limbs from burning his eyes. He wasn’t going to undo her work though. He blinked quickly and stood, only to be caught up in Oliver’s arms.

 

Oliver watched Maria escape the small room then he turned to Derek, he looked like he was going to cry. He didn’t even think, when Derek stood he pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Hey. I’m sorry I said all that. I should have asked if you liked that sort of shame-y slander-y sex talk.”

 

Derek shook his head with a soft murmur of “S’okay.”

 

 Oliver squeezed him lightly and gently rocked them both side to side. “So… That offer for sleeping next to you still open?”

 

 Derek closed his eyes, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

 Oliver smiled, “Okay. Good. Also, I think Alexander is right.”

 

Derek didn’t want to leave Oliver’s arms but he leaned back so he could see his face, “Who?”

 

With a laugh Oliver let go of Derek but caught his hands, “Lex. His real name is Alexander. He said we should try dating. And I think I’d like that. You know… dinner, movies, walking to a dog park, shower sex and sleepy morning sex….. Normal dating stuff.”

 

Derek snorted a laugh and blushed darkly, “O-Oh okay. Ummm. Should we go eat now?”

 

***

 

The rest of the party went smoothly. No one noticed anything more than the new flirtation between Mike and Derek. And no one said anything about it. They were cute but obviously just starting to flirt. Maybe they’d just met and were testing the waters?

 

 Alexander of course gave Oliver a disappointed and mildly annoyed look but said nothing.

 

 They ate and joked and Oliver re-explained the game to Derek a few times because Derek forgot to listen once or twice. He really liked how Oliver’s lips moved when he spoke, and how his accent curved his words. And his hands. Oh, he talked with his hands in the most distracting way.

 

 By the time they got back to Derek’s place it was late. And they were both tired. But Derek had strict instructions from several sources that he had to wash the makeup off of he’d regret it.

 

 “I have to go wash up…”

 

 Oliver looked up from where he was setting his mask on the layers of clothes. Derek was glad to finally see his face uncovered again.

 

 Oliver was down to his dress pants and a white crop top with Dream Daddy printed in pink which had been under all that suit. It was silly, and perfect. “Can I shower too? I’m all sweaty. Or do you wanna shower in the morning?”

 

 Derek paused, “I-I’m kinda tired and I…. Don’t really wanna have sex again tonight.”

 

 Oliver tilted his head, “Okay? But…. that’s not what I asked.” He raised his eyebrows at Derek and smiled a little, “I mean if you don’t want me in the shower with you I’ll just wait my turn.”

 

 Derek blushed as he had a thought. “Umm, if you’re up for it though….. While I’m still all dolled up I could blow you?”

 

 Oliver smiled a little, “If you want. I’d be fine without you know… I’m not here just to get off, Derek.”

That settled it. Derek dug through the bedside drawer until he found a strawberry flavored condom. “I wanna show you my secret talent.” He murmured settling on his knees in front of the other and with a bit off teamwork they got his pants and underwear off and the condom rolled on quickly.

 

 Derek looked up at Oliver through his eyelashes, “Sorry I’m not making this sexier or anything.”

 

 Oliver smiled, his cock already half hard in interest, “You’re fine.” he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “What could be sexier than my kinda boyfriend offering to suck my cock even though he’s too tired for sex… and he’s dressed like the prettiest girl at the ball? Bonus points.”

 

 Derek giggled then just went for it. It wasn’t a well-known fact but some people had seen the video Derek had once made where he had a party with his friends and he’d deep throated a light saber.

 

 Point? He had little to no gag reflex.

 

 He watched Oliver’s amazed, pleasured expression as he swallowed all the way down until his nose was in his pubes then he carefully started to bob his head.

 

 “Oh my fucking god Derek! Fuck! Do you not have a gag- Fuck!” Oliver panted as Derek sucked him like it was his life’s mission. He made the mistake of looking down as Derek started to hum.

 

 Derek really hoped this was good for Oliver. He wasn’t all that skilled. When he saw the slaw expression and felt the cock twitch on his tongue he hummed happily. Then Oliver looked down at him and Derek saw him lose it.

 

 The sight was too much with the hot vibrating delight of Derek’s mouth. Big brown and blue eyes tearing a little and smearing his makeup. Lipstick smeared lips around his cock. Best was the look of hope in Derek’s eyes like he was asking ‘am I doing this right?’ That little kink Oliver had for ruining innocence flared up.

 

 “Cumming-” Oliver warned and tried to push Derek back but he just swallowed down further and hummed more, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. Fuck he was so damn gorgeous it almost hurt to cum down his throat.

 

 Derek wasn’t exactly turned on by any of this but the pleasured expression and sounds were good praise and he loved praise. It made him feel good. Warm and nice. When he pulled of Oliver’s cock he was instantly pulled to his feet and kissed like they were drowning.

 

 Breaking for breath Oliver groaned and rested his forehead against Derek’s, “Fuck you’re good at that.”

 

 Derek giggled, voice a little rough as he spoke, “We should shower before we just fall asleep.”

 

 Oliver nodded and helped Derek out of his clothes. Once in the shower they gently washed each other’s hair and massaged soap across the other’s skin. And if they maybe stood there kissing for a few minutes, who cared? They were smiling against each other’s lips and holding each other sweetly.

 

 Derek found himself crying at the wonderful sensation of being held and kissed so sweetly but the tears were hidden by the shower’s spray. He ran his fingers through curly hair and made soft sounds as Oliver’s fingers gently scratched at his scalp.

 

 When they finally got dried off and into bed they curled up in a tangle of limbs and enjoyed the warmth they shared. It was wholly relaxing and soothing. And everything Derek wanted.


	5. Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm I have a thing for excess lubrication, cuz i love those wet sounds.
> 
> Also always use protection! They should have done a medical test. Just saying 'oh i always use condoms' doesn't mean they're clean okay?

Derek woke sharply when someone moved next to him.

 

 His eyes snapped open and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. Then Oliver made a weird face in his sleep.

 

 Not a dream, he didn’t even know what that face was. Was he dreaming he was bunny? He found himself grinning and reached out to pull him closer.

 

 Oliver groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself tucked against Derek’s chest, “Mmmmmern.” He mumbled snuggling closer and lipping in a mockery of a kiss at Derek’s neck.

 

 Derek giggled as Oliver mouthed at him. He tangled his fingers in his hair and hooked his leg over Oliver’s hip. “Good morning, beautiful.”

 

 Oliver purred and then nipped a little at Derek’s neck, arms looping around Derek’s middle. He grinned against Derek’s skin as the man moaned slightly. “You want that sleepy morning sex I mentioned?”

 

 Derek whined at the question, “Honestly that sounds amazing. But-” He started but gasped when Oliver’s finger started to rub at his hole.

 

 Derek whined louder and squirmed, “Mmm! Oliver!” He couldn’t remember what he had been going to ask. It didn’t matter really, Oliver’s free hand with clever yet still sleepy fingers ghosted across his skin making him shiver as his other hand teased and pressed at his hole making him squirm.

 

 Oliver loved how responsive and easy Derek was. He could work him into a squirming needy state so quickly. He honestly wished they’d meet years ago so he could take him apart half asleep. But walking up for this? Worth it.

 

 Suddenly Oliver was kneeling between his thighs and Derek was on his back. Derek had no idea how he’d gotten there but he wasn’t complaining. He spread his legs wide, pulling his knees up a bit and wriggling to get comfortable.

 

 Oliver snickered at Derek’s eagerness and got out the lube from the bedside Derek had dug through last night. He found some that was supposed to make them both feel warm and propped Derek’s hips on his lap. He wet his fingers with lube and resumed opening Derek as slowly and teasingly as he could.

 

 Derek squirmed and whined and gasped as a blush dusted his face. He so wanted to sink down on Oliver’s delicious cock but at the same time nothing really could possibly feel as good as the hot slick feeling of Oliver’s fingers moving inside him. He felt hot despite the chill in the air.

 

 Oliver scissored his fingers watching Derek’s ass open for him quickly and easily. It made his cock throb and he breath shake to think Derek wanted him this badly. Almost in a haze he looked at Derek and watched his body tense and buck, rock and squirm. Derek was starting to sweat and his eyes were locked on Oliver’s face. Derek’s mouth hung open and his lips were shiny with spit. He wanted so much to just push into him and watch Derek face change and hear a moan spill from him. But he also wanted to make Derek cry with how good he felt.

 

 Derek gasped so quick he almost started coughing when Oliver made eye contact and finger fucked him faster. Derek’s ass felt so hot and he was so excited, he tried to wiggle and rock and everything, so Oliver would fuck him. He opened his mouth to ask him to fuck him already but what came out was, “Are you clean?”

 

 Oliver paused at that, “Yeah, I mean I’ve never had sex…. Raw… You?” Derek blushed, “Me either…. You wanna try it?” Oliver tried not to slick his cock to eagerly but he knew he looked giddy.

 

 Derek blinked in confusion when Oliver angled Derek’s hips up and popped open the lube then he yelped and Oliver poured copious amounts of lube into him . Of course, Oliver’s thick cock followed immediately after making the most amazingly sexual squelching sound and letting Oliver sail into Derek without pause.

 

 Derek arched and choked on a scream under Oliver and he couldn’t help pounding into the slick heat of Derek. He bent at the waist to lean down and kiss Derek, who tangled his fingers in his hair holding him there.

 

 Derek moaned into Oliver’s mouth and he rocked against Oliver’s thrusts. He left the kiss long enough to ask, “W-What about this is lazy?”

 

 Oliver stopped and swore he pressed balls deep into Derek before manhandling him onto his side and slotting against his back, all without leaving Derek’s heat. “Sorry. Got caught up in making you cry. Here.” He gripped under Derek’s knee and lifted his leg so he could fuck smoothly into his overly slicked hole. This was good stuff, it gave the effect of heat but not burning. He groaned as he slowly started to fuck into Derek with all sorts of wet pornographic squelches and sucking sounds. “You hear my cock fucking into your cunt Derek?” He whispered, thrusting in a burst of quick short movements to emphasize the sounds.

 

 Derek whined and reached back to grip Oliver’s hair, “Yeah I hear it! You feel my ‘cunt’ squeeze you when you talk to me? Hmmm? Feel with your cock what your voice does to me?” He felt Oliver nod in answer.

 

 They murmured back and forth and they moved against each other slow and steady interspersed with moaning and cursing. They didn’t keep track of how many times they both came. They just fucked slow and messy and loud until they were both close to oversensitive but not quite there.

 

 “Shower?” Derek’s voice was rough, mostly because he’d been moaning and crying out and talking for a while.

 

 “Yeah then we can cuddle up on the couch and watch something. Unless you wanna eat?” Oliver’s voice wasn’t much better he’d been growling and grunting like an animal for a good bit. It had made Derek laugh which had both been nice to hear and squeezed his cock in the best way.

 

 Derek hummed as the gasped as Oliver slid out of him soft and a little gush of cum followed. Derek shuddered, “Oh fuck I love that!”

 

 Oliver hummed and nuzzled at his neck before slapping Derek’s ass to try and get him to his feet. It backfired.

 

 Derek whined and looked over his shoulder, “Don’t! I wanna be able to sit today.”

 

 Oliver giggled and helped Derek to the shower. Their legs were wobbly and Derek kept moaning about ‘cum pouring out- oh fuck!’

 

 Eventually they were in the shower kissing and washing slowly. Oliver fingered as much cum out of Derek as he could then they were drying off and pulling on comfy clothes of Derek’s closet.

 

 Derek paused as he watched Oliver pulling on Derek’s clothes. Some part of Derek stirred and he moved to press against Oliver’s back, hands catching his hips and holding him close.

 

 Oliver turned his head to meet Derek’s eyes, “What’s up?”

 

 Derek nipped at Oliver’s neck, “I really like seeing you in my clothes.”

 

 Oliver hummed, “I like being in your clothes. Should I take this as a sign you might wanna fuck me in the ass later?” Derek’s response was a low sound and a sharp bite at Oliver’s jaw.

 

 Derek grinned as Oliver shivered. They broke apart after a moment, bodies too tired to fuck even a little right now.

 

***

 

They dozed through a couple episodes of Derek’s favorite show. They ate breakfast looking out the window at the empty valley behind Derek’s home. Then they ran out of ideas.

 

 “What should we do that isn’t just fucking until we’re exhausted?” Derek asked suddenly aware Oliver was getting on a plane first thing in the morning. He wouldn’t see him for who even knew how long….

 

 Oliver grinned at him, “Wanna see me speed run one of my games?” Derek nodded but cuddled closer, face tucked into Oliver’s neck. “Hey you okay?”

 

 Derek made a small sound, “Umm… Yeah. Just remembered you’re leaving at the ass crack of dawn tomorrow.”

 

 Oliver made a sad sound and frowned, “Oh…. Yeah. Well…. How about we play a multiplayer? Then when it gets dark out you can plunder my sweet ass. Then we can kiss until we fall asleep?”

 

 Derek smiled, “Are you scheduling time for us to have sex again? That’s kinda…. Hilarious.” He nodded, “Yeah alright I’m down with that. You wanna prep ahead of time of do you want me to do it when we arrive at the set time?”

 

 Oliver elbowed him, “Shut up. Well I mean… I kinda wanna be open. Cuz I kinda wanna do a scene…..”

 

 Derek blinked, “Like…. Role play?” at Oliver’s nod he continued, “What kind of scene?”

 

 Oliver blushed as he explained it to Derek who was trying not to get turned on before they could even discuss the scene properly. He was going to fuck Oliver’s ass, and it was gunna be kinkier than what they’d done before.

 

He told his dick to shut up and focused on Oliver’s explanation.


	6. Here kitty kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so! I worked everyone's requests in as best I could. Along with my own ideas =3
> 
> To be warned. Just incase you didn't see the tags change.  
> There is someone pretending to be a cat.  
> Someone who molests said cat.  
> Derek is a little nervy.  
> Oliver gets dommy to sooth his boi.  
> Claiming.

Mike lay on his side napping at the end of the bed, he wasn’t exactly sleeping so much as relaxing.

 

 His owner had been gone a few hours now and he was bored.

 

 He heard someone walking through the house, was his human back?! He purred and stretched out completely before rolling on his belly and resting his head on his paws, he waited there for a petting.

 

 After a little waiting the footsteps stopped at the door. Mike trilled in greeting but didn’t open his eyes.

 

 Derek walked slowly through his own home like a stranger. There was a little a note of excitement as he reminded himself he was an intruder, he didn’t belong in this house, it was someone else's home.

 

 Pausing at the door Derek grinned, jackpot. While the homeowner was gone they’d gone and left a pretty kitty here for Derek’s entertainment.

 

 Slowly he walked closer, Derek was mindful of the claws and teeth cats possessed. He knew better than to expect a well-behaved kitty. He pet once down the kitties back to see what would happen but the kitty just arched his back and gave a small pleased sound, raising his head like was going to look at Derek.

 

 Grinning Derek moved quickly to pin the cat by the back of the neck and shoulders fingers grasping at his neck knowing that would partially incapacitate the critter.

 

 Mike hissed in surprise when he was pinned to the bed by a strong hand. He yowled in fear when someone settled on his hind legs and pet his back more. He attempted to break free but he was very very trapped, he mewed weakly.

 

 Derek was thrilled that the cat gave in so easily relaxing under his hands. He scooted a bit up the kitties legs to grind his hips against his ass. The displeased low growl from the cat made him chuckle. 

 

 Derek kept petting the kitties back and grinding his jean clad hips against the cat. The cat kept thrashing, hissing and spitting like he knew exactly what Derek had planned.

 

 Mike was fighting the instinct to lift his butt in the air when it was touched. He screeched his anger at the human. He was a little afraid and ever so slightly excited. He was trapped and the human hadn’t hurt him yet, in fact a hand was petting over his back. And the human was- oh! The human was intending to breed him! No! The barbs would hurt! He didn’t want to be ripped up like a female! He fought to escape the iron strong hand on his neck.

 

 Derek saw how frantic the cat was and sighed leaning down to lick at the side on the cat’s face, “Shhh-” another little lick, “I won’t hurt you.” a little pet on his head, “Can you be a good kitty and get a treat? Hmmm?” He ground his semi against the cat’s ass and hummed.

 

Mike paused. He was a good kitty. He was always told he was a good kitty. He gave a soft mew, then hips were pressing against his butt. He tried not to panic, he was a good kitty. And the human hadn’t hurt him. He said he wouldn’t hurt him. Also treats were awesome. He froze when he heard a zipper.

 

 Derek smiled when the cat settled down, he unzipped his jeans and took out his nearly hard cock. He’d come here to fuck, if the person wasn’t home….

 

Derek worked his jeans and pants down enough and slowly worked them off without getting off the cat’s legs, it took a while and the cats started to make small worried yowls. But when he pressed his hips to the cat’s ass and ground down it was worth it.

 

 Mike was panting in fear now. The human may not have hurt him yet but he would soon. He couldn’t breed him! The barbs! His breath caught as the human whispered, “Such a good kitty.” in his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and growled a little. Yes, he was. But he wasn’t sure he’d survive being bred like this.

 

 Derek wasted no time. He lined up and pressed into the cat’s little hole he groaned and laughed as the cat yowled in shock. Tight, hot and squirming, perfect.

 

 Mike felt panic and pain as something huge pressed into him. It was too big, hot and he was sure when the human started to move he’d be shredded to bits. But then the dick was moving and he was drowning in good, hot, and hardly any pain. A low growling of confusion escaping him.

 

 Derek laughed as he started to fuck into the tight hole, the cat seemed confused by his own pleasure, growling like a question. “See? I’m not hurting you.” He murmured to the cat as he slammed into him rhythmically.

 

 Derek leaned down and nibbled at the cat’s ear moaning as the cat squeeze hard around him, “What a good kitty! Are you a good kitty?” He noticed the cat relax when he was called a good kitty and kept murmuring it to the critter. The cat slowly relaxed, shifting to lift his ass, rocking against each thrust as if he butt was getting pat pats.

 

Mike stopped fighting. This didn’t hurt at all, it was good actually. Really good. His body felt hot and shivery and he arched his butt up against the human. He slowly started to purr and relax into the bed.

 

 Derek lifted his hand from the cat’s neck and gripped the cat’s hips to pull him back on his cock. The cat mewed softly and arched his back as Derek hit what he assumed was the cat’s prostate.

 

 Mike was melting and tingling and burning. He felt so good and his own dick was hard. He mewled and squirmed and rocked back. The human murmured little praises into his ear and kept breeding him. Mike came at the first bit of praise and yowled happily now.

 

 Derek breathed into the cat’s ear, “Tight little kitty. So- Oh you came already? Such a good kitty cat. Taking my thick cock so well. Gunna give you a treat. Gunna give you kittens. So hot and tight. Such a sweet kitty. Gunna pound you until my cock comes out your mouth.”

 

 Mike yowled loudly and dug his claws into the blankets as the human pounded into him roughly, stealing his breath away and filling him up with something hot and wet. Mike came again.

 

 There was a pause. A beat of silence before Derek weakly pants out, “Then the evil cat molester escapes out the window with his cat fucking cock flapping in the wind.”

 

Oliver laughed a loud and easily threw Derek off him, moving to sink down on Derek’s cock and ride him quickly before he could go soft. Derek whimpered and bucked up. “That’s what the evil cat molester wishes happened. What really happened is that kitty wanted more good dicking and rode that cock until it was broken.”

 

 Derek smiled a little, “That was fun.” His voice sounded a little shaky.

 

 Oliver stopped rocking and held Derek’s face between his hands. “Hey. You okay?”

 

Derek blinked rapidly, “Well… I…. I just fucked a small defenseless kitty against his will…. And I really liked it. Like…. How easy it was to pin him down felt so good….”

 

 Oliver nodded slowly then kissed Derek deeply stealing his air and making him dizzy. “You fucked your boyfriend actually. You fucked your boyfriend just the way he asked you to.” he squeezed around Derek’s cock to emphasize. “You followed my instructions and did as you were told. You’re a good boy for letting me use you to feel good. You’re a good, good, good boy and I want you to fuck me like the good boy you are. Just one more time if your cock isn’t too tired.”

 

 Derek came. Just a little as Oliver comforted him. And yeah his cock wanted to be done. But he wanted to do what was asked of him too. He gripped Oliver’s perfect hips and thrust up fast and messy, his own cum leaking out of his boyfriend’s ass, down his cock and balls, congealing in his pubes. He jerked Oliver’s purpling cock as quick and tight as he could manage and when Oliver came across Derek’s chest, clamping down on Derek’s cock he came in that vice.

 

 Oliver groaned and shivered, “Fuck yeah. See? Such a good boy.” He watched Derek twitch at the praise and smiled, laying on Derek’s chest, his own cum smearing between his chest and Derek’s. He kissed at Derek’s neck and jaw and then he kissed his lips slowly and sweetly. “Feel better? You only did what you did to me because I told you to. If you wanna feel ookey, feel ookey about me.”

 

 Derek made a face, “Not feeling ookey now. You already soothed that……. Wanna take a bath and I’ll eat the cum out of you?”

 

 Oliver grinned, “Sounds awesome!”

 

***

 

 An hour later they were clean, the blanket they’d put down to contain the mess was in the wash and they were curled up in bed relaxing.

 

 “While I’m gone are you going to go crazy without me? Will your balls be sad?” Oliver teased.

 

 Derek froze, “I… I was going to keep letting fans get me off…. Unless you don’t want to share me?.....”

 

 Oliver tried to sort out what he was feeling. Eventually he rolled to stare at Derek for a moment, “You can do that. Just… Tell me when you do okay? I…” His eyes darkened as he stared Derek down, “You’re mine. And if we could do this how we wanted I’d have you call them all here, I’d claim you in front of them all and then watch them all fuck you.”

 

 Derek whined, “God I want that…. Can we do that over skype?”

 

 Oliver raised his eyebrows, “How do I claim you over skype?”

 

 Derek pushed the sheets down off his naked body, “Do that now. Bit your name into my skin. In a couple days I’ll call them all here and you can explain I’m yours and you’re just being nice and sharing. Then you can watch me get fucked until I pass out.”

 

 Oliver smiled warmly at Derek, “See…. this is exactly the kind of thing a good boy would say.” He moved to start biting and sucking at Derek’s skin, writing his name across Derek’s torso, large-ish letters, easy to read and know.

 

 Derek belonged to “Oliver Powers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I think that went well.
> 
> What do you think?


	7. Sweetest Gang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't as porny as I wanted but I kinda screwed myself over on time. I had to help my mom with some stuff and wrote this in an hour *falls over*
> 
> sorry.

Setting up the day hadn’t been that difficult. But figuring out what they wanted to do was tricky.

 

 Derek ended up setting everything up the day Oliver got home. He knew everyone would show up, for what he’d called a group event, soon.

 

 He’d showered and cleaned himself out thoroughly. He'd tried on every single item of clothing he owned. Then he remembered he had a box of clothes girlfriends had forgotten in the past.

 

 He found just the thing.

 

 Soon enough all 20 people were sitting in his living room. All the curtains were closed and the skype call was already started but Oliver was staying quiet. Derek had hooked his laptop up to his tv and sound system. He’d set little mics up everywhere and tested them with Oliver to make sure he could hear this side. He’d even set this all up to stream the room just for Oliver, two cameras were set up for him.

 

Derek cleared his throat about a million times, face burning. “Okay. So… Most of you were here last time I had a group thing, and…. This time is a little different.”

 

 They stayed silent, smiling in excitement and listening patiently. That made this easier for Derek.

 

“I have a boyfriend.”

 

 Everyone made happy and excited cheers and wiggled where they sat. Derek nodded, grinning.

 

 “So, there’s that. And he ummm, he’s awesome. Some of you may know him as MikeBop, from Salad.”

 

 Some people shrieked ‘I told you so!’ at each other and there seemed to be a sort of tension in the air now.

 

 Derek giggled and pulled off his shirt, so they could see Oliver’s name written in bruises on his skin. A collective gasp and giggling mess filled the room, Derek spoke over it.

 

 “This is his legal name. He umm… He really likes being in control and he’s a bit possessive. But I’ll let him explain that to you.”

 

 Oliver uncovered his camera letting them see him. There was a mix of coo’s about cute he was as well as murmurs that he was hot.

 

 Oliver grinned at everyone, “Hello! I’m Oliver. You probably know me as Mike I’m cool with either. I’m Derek’s boyfriend and I’ll be in charge of the fun today. I hope you all can take directions as well as Derek can.”

 

 Everyone gave a collective giggling nod. Derek blushed and smiled at his boyfriend’s face on the tv screen.

 

 Oliver continued easily, “Good. So! First things first let’s get a line up going. We’re going to need an order for you all to fuck my boy.”

 

 Derek covered his burning face with both hands and whined making everyone hum in excitement. They seemed to catch on that Oliver would be telling them what to do and fucking Derek for him since he wasn’t here.

 

 “First things first the order-”

 

 They got everyone numbered so they’d know who’s turn it was. Then Oliver told each number what they’d be doing.

 

 Derek was standing there in nothing but a red and black plaid skirt, half hard from embarrassment and excitement. He stopped paying attention while everything was explained to their guests.

 

 He was spacing out really. He jumped in surprise when someone touched him. He looked up into his favorite girl’s eyes and smiled nervously.

 

 She smiled back and led him to the couch, someone had put on soft background music just so long pauses wouldn’t be awkward.

 

She pushed him onto the couch and someone else tied his hand above his head while she set to teasing him.

 

 He closed his eyes and let himself react freely to the little touches, kisses, and licks across his skin. It really didn’t take long to get him worked up to the point he was squirming and whimpering.

 

 She put a cockring on him and rolled a condom on him. Then she was licking at his cock and his breath left him in a ‘woosh’.

 

 He tensed a little trying to reach down and pet her hair, but his hands were tied and that added another burst of pleasure to her touches. He wasn’t allowed to buck or make any kind of thrusting movement though….

 

 He looked down and saw his skirt was flipped up over his belly, his cock surrounded by her mouth. He groaned and dropped his head back when her slick fingers nudged at his ass.

 

 He let himself drown in her touches and he relaxed into the prep. He chewed his lip and let out the little sounds that built up in his throat.

 

 He hardly noticed when she moved to the side. He did notice when she stopped touching him and a cock pushed into him. He moaned and squirmed and forced himself to hold still.

 

 Oliver wanted him to be still and take what was given, not do anything. And he was going to do everything he couldn’t to follow those instructions.

 

 Oliver watched Derek melt. Everyone seemed perfectly fine with how limp and loud Derek got but he’d only seen Derek like this once. But Derek had kissed him, and moved with him for a bit. This was just melting. He wasn’t sure how with-it Derek even was at this point.

 

 Oliver gently gave a command for that first woman to ride Derek until she came, out of the group of 20 people there were only five women so he figure Derek could survive that much.

 

All in all the cockring had been a good idea. Derek looked like he would have cum just from the prep. The first guy came in his condom and backed off for the next guy to slid into Derek.

 

 Derek didn’t seem to notice and that made Oliver grin. “I want you all to make him feel you. He seems to relaxed. Make him scream.”

 

 Every head turned to him when he spoke and it gave him shivers, then they all grinned and him and nodded. In less than a minute Derek was whimpering and shaking as the cock in his ass pounded him senseless.

 

 After the third guy and second girl Oliver decided it was time to mix it up. He took a deep breath, “Okay…. Now that we have a moment while he’d untouched I would like the next three people to take him at once.”

 

 20 sets of wide eyes turned on him and the first girl spoke. “You mean…. Three in his ass at once? He can’t handle that.”

 

 Oliver shook his head, “No. Two in his ass one in his mouth. It’s up to you who gets his mouth.”

 

 The three murmured quietly until they all took their places, one guy slid himself under Derek, pushing into him easily. The one at his head softly told Derek what they were doing and Oliver was startled to see Derek nod like he was listening.

 

 Then they were all balls deep in his boyfriend. He could see Derek tensing his arms like he wanted to touch, he saw tear slide from the corners of his eyes and a low moan was hardly picked up since there was a dick in Derek’s throat.

 

 Oliver squeezed his own cock between his thighs and groaned a little. “God he’s so pretty. Such a good boy taking so much for me.” He purred and saw Derek shiver, suddenly squirming and sucking at the cock in his mouth. The two fucking into his ass groaned and he guessed Derek had squeezed around them.

 

 Needless to say those three didn’t last long. Between Derek attempting to give pleasure to them plus Oliver’s low voice praise and teasing….

 

 They all paused to give Derek water and make sure he was still okay. Then they resumed as enthusiastically as possible.

 

 By the time two other groups of three had fucked Derek his cock was an angry dark color but they kept checking with Derek that he had feeling and that his cock was still the temperature it should be.

 

 The last six were given free reign with in Derek’s rules. Oliver would correct someone if he thought they could be doing something better.

 

 One guy fucked Derek’s face, one fucked his ass, one rode him, one played with his nipples and the last two waited while gently petting Derek’s skin wherever they could reach.

 

 Oliver hadn’t allowed himself to do more than squeeze his cock between his thighs he didn’t intend to cum until Derek did. He was aching, he almost hurt, but he also felt amazing.

 

 He’d had them move on of the cameras closer to Derek’s face. He’d seen every tear fall from his boyfriend’s eyes, every time his eyes rolled back, every lip bit and every almost orgasm written on his face.

 

 God he wanted to kiss Derek and cum inside him.

 

 When the final two were gentle and slow and that seemed to make Derek sob and beg and strain against his bindings. Which had been loosened and re-tied a few times so he was comfortable.

 

 Now Derek was pulling at his own hair groaning like he was in pain and sobbing for Oliver.

 

 Oliver gripped his own cock hard and jerked until he was right there, right on the edge. The whole time moaning to Derek about how good he was for him, how perfect and sweet. No one would be as good as following directions as him.

 

 “Take the ring off him, fuck quick please.” He demanded hips lifting off his chair into his hand. As soon as he saw that light in Derek’s eyes he was cuming across his fist and calling Derek’s name.

 

 Derek shuddered in what almost felt like pain. There were two thick cocks in his ass making him shake harder than before and they were going soooo slow!

 

 Then Oliver was praising him and he felt like he was made of light and warmth. Then he was cuming and it hit him like a fucking train. He couldn’t make a sound as he tensed body awash with hours of pleasure rolling through every inch of his body.

 

 When Derek sucked in a breath and managed a weak, “O-Oliver?”

 

 Oliver licked his lips, “Yeah, baby boy what is it?”

 

 Derek smiled weakly, panting, “I fucking love your ideas.”

 

 Oliver grinned, “And I love your ability to follow my plans. Wanna nap?”

 

 Derek nodded, body relaxing even as he answered.

 

 Oliver had everyone help clean up while a few helped moved Derek to his bed.

 

 Once everyone was redressed he made sure they all knew Derek was his.

 

 “We’re just happy that he’s happy. You know that’s why he picked us right?” One girl said and everyone nodded smiling.

 

 Oliver smiled back, “Good. Well maybe next time we do this I can be there with you all.”

 

 Several people whimpered and most just grinned at him.


	8. Stressed out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. No smut here. Just angst and stress and emotions.  
> next chapter will be smut i promise.

It was two whole months before they could see each other again. And in that time Derek was very busy. It was his Sport’s Season to game things.

 

 Now that would have been fine except he had to spend all his time on the road going game to game with his team and he couldn’t relax. They weren’t winning as much as their coach had hoped and it was stressful!

 

 Derek had a week to relax and as much as he wanted to call up a group of his fans he knew  it wouldn’t be as good if Oliver wasn’t involved.

 

 All in all he wanted to just get on a plane and go find his boyfriend. In fact he actually considering it when he got an e-mail.

 

 Derek’s team had the opportunity to go play an unofficial game in England. It wasn’t even a real game more like an excuse for a vacation. The team wasn’t even on the same level as Derek’s team. Derek didn’t have to beg his team, he’d gushed about his Irish boyfriend enough they all knew.

 

 So they went and Derek made sure Oliver knew in advance so he could get some time off or something.

 

 A week later he was in the same country as Oliver.

 

 As much as Derek wanted to play hooky once in the UK he had a game to play, not that he wanted to.

 

 It wouldn’t have been so unpleasant except the English team kept talking shit. Any time Derek’s team made a mistake they’d laugh at it. They were cocky and horrible. They called slurs at everyone on Derek’s team and tried to start fights.

 

 To the point that even the crowd was yelling at them to shut up.

 

 The win didn’t even feel good even though it was a crushing defeat for the English team.

 

They’d riled Derek up, he wasn’t exactly angry so much as stressed to the point of having a hair trigger. He wanted to fight. He wanted to struggle with someone and it didn’t matter if he won or lost he just wanted to get all this out of his system.

 

 He knew just where to get it.

 

 The second he was given grudging permission by his coach to go find Oliver, he did. He got an address from him and ran out of the hotel the team was staying at. In the cab ride he texted his boyfriend what he was thinking.

 

 When Derek knocked on the door he was shaking and holding back tears. Oliver opened the door looking rumpled and sleepy, but when he saw Derek’s face his own creased in concern.

 

 “Get in here.” He ordered, watching Derek both tense and relax at the command. He quickly moved into the apartment and waited for the next order.

 

 Oliver didn’t exactly ignore what Derek had texted him. But he decided Derek would need a bit more than that. He pulled Derek into a hug and almost stumbled back when his boyfriend sagged into the hug. He squeezed Derek a little when he felt him shake with silent tears.

 

 “Sorry. I-I-” Derek shook his head and tried to pull away.

 

 Oliver held Derek tighter and shushed him gently. “Hey, hey, you’re alright. It’s okay. Come on, just relax.” Derek still seemed tense so he leaned back enough to look Derek in the eye. “Can you be a good boy for me and relax?”

 

 Derek response was to burst into angry tears. He couldn’t say anything as he sobbed. He didn’t want this to be all they did while they were here. He did want to be this worked up and stressed while he was with his boyfriend.

 

 Oliver just hugged his boyfriend, murmuring quietly to him and rubbing his back. After a while he asked a soft question, “Wanna cuddle for a bit?”

 

 Derek nodded and let himself be led to the bedroom. He let Oliver undress him down to his underwear and tuck him in. The second his boyfriend got in the bed he was hugging him close and tucking his face to Oliver’s neck.

 

 Oliver noticed when Derek feel asleep because one minute he was tense and the next he melted into a puddle of cute. Oliver stayed awake petting Derek’s hair and scrolling through twitter to check what Derek’s game had been like.

 

 He was disgusted and angered to find the only thing anyone mentioned was how horrible the English team had been Derek’s team. He had to look up a few of the terms Derek’s team had been called. He was annoyed by the fact that the English team had obviously looked up terms that would needle the Americans, since all the terms had been American.

 

 He wanted to hit someone. It made sense why Derek was so riled up.

 

 The whole team had been called slurs and goaded. Even the English team’s coach had given a formal apology to Derek’s team for their behavior.

 

 Oliver was glad he’d let Derek air out. He’d been too worked up to properly control himself. And someone would have gotten hurt. He wasn’t sure who, but someone would take things a step too far.

 

 He closed his eyes and set down his phone. He should calm down too. Derek had stayed strong and held himself back. The least he could do was relax so he could help Derek relax when he woke up.

 

***

 

 Derek woke feeling just as stressed as he’d been before the game. Just enough to make him twitchy and grumpy, but not enough to punch someone. For a minute or two he just lay in the warm blankets and enjoyed the moment of peace.

 

 The he remembered the game.

 

He was suddenly more than willing to do what he’d suggested to Oliver. He moved back so he could look at his boyfriend.

 

 Oliver smiled at him softly, “From the look on your face I guess it’s time for the thing?”

 

 Derek nodded and licked his lips, “Can we just make out for a minute though? I miss kissing you.”

 

 Oliver responded by kissing Derek slow and deep and hot. Derek fucking loved it. It wasn’t the type of kissing that made him wanna get to the fucking. It was the type of kiss that made him want to touch and kiss until he passed out.

 

 They locked their hands in each other’s hair, tangled their legs and kissed the breath out of each other.

 

 They hummed softly, not quite at the moaning stage of enjoyment but for sure at the point where they couldn’t stay quiet.

 

 They didn’t want to break apart to breathe but when Oliver got dizzy he offset their mouths so they could breathe- somewhat awkwardly- while still kissing.

 

 They were both hard after a few minutes but neither of them was in a big rush to break the kiss, in fact they just held each other tighter and kissed slower.

 

 The play didn’t start until Oliver forgot the idea for a moment and tried to roll over Derek. Derek instantly pinned him carefully, breaking the kiss, a bright excitement in his eyes.

 

Oliver hummed a slow grin creeping across his face and he unbalanced Derek and flipped them into the reverse of their previous position.

 

 “First one to pin the other picks if they want top or bottom.” Derek breathed under Oliver, body tensing in excitement now.

 

 Oliver purred, “No rules. Just don’t hurt each other.”

 

 They both nodded and threw themselves into the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions if you aren't sure what exactly these boys are attempting here.


	9. I needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been reeaaaally busy!
> 
> I hope you like this!

It was more of a struggle than Derek expected. Oliver was stronger than he looked. And sneaky too! He was quick to escape any trap Derek tried.

 

They rolled and panted and laughed for a few minutes until Oliver snuck a hand down the back of Derek’s underwear and rubbed at his hole. Derek shuddered with excitement and groaned, barely holding up against the fight.

 

 Then he copied Oliver’s attack.

 

 Oliver groaned and considered something. Derek was fighting so hard for this. He was burning for it. He needed this.

 

 And Oliver was all about giving people what they needed.

 

 But he didn’t have to.

 

 He was considering pretending to slip up when Derek pushed his finger all the way in and hooked it just right. Oliver was gasping and unintentionally relaxing his defenses.

 

 When he refocused Derek had him pinned and was grinning at him with a glint of something in his eyes. Oliver licked his lips, “So… how do you want your prize?” He breathed.

 

 Derek rumbled a purr. “Struggling to get away and angry. Hurt me. Slap me. Just don’t make me bleed or bruise me anywhere visible. Make me cry.”

 

 Oliver let out a little whimper, shivering. Oh. Hell yeah.

 

In response he gritted his teeth and did his best to kick Derek off him snarling and fighting harder than before.

 

 Derek’s eyes visibly darkened as he shuffled up onto his knees between Oliver’s legs. He pushed a second finger in dry and Oliver hissed in discomfort.

 

 Derek removed his fingers from his prey and dug around in the bedside for lube. Then he set to work, really opening the body under him. Only two fingers though. He wanted to see tears in Oliver’s eyes. And he knew Oliver liked a bit of stretch.

 

 When Derek pressed into him Oliver wanted to moan in joy, he’d been aching for Derek for months. Instead he gave a sharp cry of surprise and squirmed to try and get his hips away from Derek’s.

 

Derek breathed a soft moan as his prey squeezed and squirmed on his cock.

 

 Derek lost focus on pinning his prey’s wrists as he enjoyed the heat of him. Oliver slapped Derek across the face making Derek moan like he was paid for it. Oliver twisted and almost got free before Derek pinned him by his hips only and pounded into him hard enough to push him up the bed despite being pinned.

 

 Oliver saw the action for what it was. An invitation. Do that again. He slapped Derek again and was rewarded with Derek damn near folding him in half and grunting like an animal, eyes hazy, a small smile on his lips.

 

 Snarling in frustration that his attacks seemed to do nothing but pleasure his attacker Oliver made the bold move to buck with all his might flipping them over.

 

 Of course they both had to moan at the new depth and angle and maybe they kissed until they needed to breathe forgetting the scene until they had to break apart. Derek was the one who restarted it.

 

 “Whore. Getting fucked up the ass against your will and loving it.” He growled with a grin.

 

 Oliver felt tears prick his eyes, Derek had the best timing. The words went right to his cock and he grabbed a handful of Derek’s messy hair and pulled back making Derek bow backwards.

 

 Derek’s hand stayed gripping Oliver’s hips pulling him roughly down on his cock, but he moaned like the whore he’d accused Oliver of being.

 

 Oliver couldn’t help the words spilling from his lips. “Look at you. A slut for punishment. You could cum just from getting your hair pulled and your pretty face slapped. You know why?”

 

 Derek blinked up at his interest and confusion mixed on his face. He wanted to know why. But…. Wasn’t he supposed to be attacking and abusing not the other way around??

 

 Oliver gripped Derek’s windpipe carefully grinning at the sudden excitement in Derek’s eyes at that he leaned in and licked Derek’s cheek as he started to choke him.

 

 Derek head was fuzzy and calm and full of good things, but he was still watching his boyfriend expectantly.

 

 Oliver timed his actions and words neatly. “Because you’re my good little slut. You’re made to be fucked like a doll and enjoy it. You’re good for one thing and that’s to get others off. And you’re a good boy for letting me use you like a dildo.” He let go of Derek’s throat and circled his hips.

 

 Just like that all the fight went out of Derek and he came with a cracked whimper.

 

 “Oh. Did you just cum in me without my permission? That’s too bad you were being so good. Now I have to punish you. Here-” Oliver clicked his tongue and had Derek flipped over before he could answer. He lubed Derek’s ass extra well. Going so far as to push the opening into Derek and squirting a cold glob into him.

 

 Derek hiss and started to move he-

 

 Oliver spanked him hard.

 

 Derek screamed in surprised. “Bad. You need to take your punishment nicely. Now. I’m gunna fuck your slutty ass until you’re too sensitive to cum again then I’m going to cum in you.”

 

 Derek opened his mouth to ask for another spanking when Oliver’s hand hit his ass and he rammed into Derek’s barely prepared hole.

 

 Derek couldn’t make sound for a beat then he gave a sort of surprised sob and made his insides flutter around the cock splitting him open.

 

 Oliver exhaled sharply had that been too harsh? He waited till Derek started to squeeze then he started to move. Pounding into Derek’s ass at a brutal pace, he locked his fingers in Derek’s hair and yanked back so he could bite and lick and suck at Derek’s shoulders. He wanted to leave a large claim in Derek’s throat but he’d said nothing visible.

 

 So he clawed Derek’s back with his free hand, and using his grip on Derek’s hair he smooshed his face into the pillows.

 

 They both sunk into the rough rhythm and pleasure of Oliver’s movements. Derek came two more times, then he was begging Oliver to fuck slow into his slutty cock warmer and claim him inside with his cum.

 

 How could he say ‘no’ to that?

 

 He flipped Derek over again and rocked slow and deep into Derek while kissing him and licking the moans from his mouth.

 

 When he came he bit Derek’s bottom lip and shivered.

 

 For a moment they just looked at each other and smiled. Then they were kissing slow and warm and relaxed.

 

 “Feel better?” Oliver asked softly as they separated and he wobbled to his feet to get a cloth. In response Derek scoped the cum off the sheets and drew a smiley face on his tummy, “Yeah.”

 

***

 

A couple hours later they were curled up slightly cleaner and half asleep. It was really early morning now. But Derek’s phone told him he wouldn’t have to go to the airport until night time.

 

 So they were naked, tacky skinned and warm. Cuddled up and comfy.

 

 At some point they both opened their eyes to look at the other. That ended in them grinning like idiots and kissing like they had all the time in the world.

 

 Neither of them was sure how but one minute they were gently stroking at each other’s arms and backs, licking into warm mouths and humming, the next Oliver’s cock was in Derek pumping slowly and rubbing just enough to drive them both crazy.

 

 But they didn’t speed up but just moved harder.

 

 They could touch. And kiss. And fuck. And they had almost a whole day to do so. They weren’t in a hurry.

 

 And it felt so good to touch again.

 

 They fell asleep immediately after that.

 

 Their day was spent kissing and cuddling and speaking softly to each other. Laughing and playing. And that was enough.

 

 They both needed this. More than they’d known, they needed this. When Derek got on the plane he felt more alone and sadder that he had in a long time.

 

 But Oliver was going to be visiting in just a few weeks. Until then they were going to call every day at the same time and talk.

 

 They wanted more but they could be patient too.

 

 At least Oliver could….

 

 Derek on the other hand, started phone sex twice in three days. And then bought himself lingerie and sent is boyfriend a video of himself riding his largest dildo in the lingerie.

 

 Oliver wasn’t sure he was as patient as he had been before that.


	10. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me. I really should have updated sooner. Shit kinda hit the fan though. My mom lost her job when we came back home from the trip and then was jobless and laying around the house moping for a week. And when i came came back from the trip two of my co-workers had left our restaurant, so i've been working an extra couples shifts a week and have had one day off a week since then. That day has been for cleaning the house making food and sleeping at every given opportunity.
> 
> But I finally had a free couple hours yesterday so I wrote this up and finished it up today. SOrry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Derek had taken to wearing his lingerie around the house when he was alone. He just felt like this powerful sexy being when he wore the silky lacy fabrics.

 

 So he sat at his desk, playing a game with a few of his friends, in silky black lace. Oliver hadn’t been available much to Derek’s disappointment.

 

 He’d been busy the past couple days actually. It was making Derek nervous, he would get a text every now and then but he missed talking to his boyfriend.

 

 Eventually his friends went to bed and Derek was left by himself watching videos on youtube and wondering what his life would be if he hadn’t become a Professional Sports Guy.

 

 Suddenly his headphones were off and his eyes were covered. He was about to panic when someone growled into his ear, “Don’t move.”

 

He knew that voice, intimately.

 

 He let out a small whimper in excitement but held still as Mike tied the silk cloth over his eyes.

 

 “Mike-”

 

 His boyfriend shushed him.

 

 Derek called his boyfriend Mike when they were doing a scene or if “Mike’s” voice was being used. After all Mike was a voice actor, Oliver was a musician.

 

 Mike finished tying the silk over Derek’s eyes and then tugged him out of his chair, “Follow me and don’t do anything stupid or-”

 

 He must have noticed the lingerie.

 

 “What are you wearing? Why are you wearing that? Expecting someone else?” Mike snarled tone a bit jealous and angry.

 

 Derek shook his head quickly, “No! I just…. I feel nice wearing it so…. I just wear it. And my boyfriend lives in the UK so no…. I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

 

 Mike hummed and pushed Derek to his knees before tying Derek’s hands behind his back with more silk cloth.

 

 “So…. What do you think is going to happen? You’re being so…. Compliant. Like you think I won’t hurt you. Like you’re used to home invasions.”

 

 Derek’s mouth twitched and he couldn’t help teasing, “What’re you gunna do? Fuck my cat?”

 

 They both broke for a second to giggle at the memory then Mike was shoving Derek forward, he landed on his face since his hands were tied behind him.

 

 Derek hissed and Mike laughed, “I think I will.” He grabbed Derek’s ass and squeezed, “And what a nice little pussy it is.”

 

 Derek shuddered and bit his lip, letting the scene settle into his mind, “Please…. Don’t. I-I was joking. Take whatever you want just go!”

 

 There was a silence then Mike sighed, “Thank you for the permission.”

 

 Derek heard footsteps moving around the room and the sound of things being moved and thought maybe he’d be safe…

 

 Then the lower half of the lingerie was pulled off and lube covered fingers were rubbing at his hole.

 

 Derek instantly gasped and started squirming, “No! No, please!”

 

 Mike responded by spanking Derek across the ass, hard.

 

 Derek couldn’t stop the moan that spilled from his lips. He winced when Mike laughed, “Look at you! You’ve been trained so well! We’re gunna have so much fun.”

 

 Derek squirmed a little as the fingers started to move again but he didn’t want another slap. He tolerated Mike opening him in relative silence. He couldn’t stay completely silent since the fingers moving in him knew where and how to touch.

 

 By the time Derek was opened enough for Mike, Derek was hard. He panted and shivered and squeezed his hands into fists. He bit his lip and tried to hold back his sounds.

 

 There was a pause where Mike’s hands weren’t on him, a moment for Derek to breath and consider his options, he couldn’t run, or fight…. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to?

 

 He heard Mike moving around and the soft rustle of fabric then it was too late for him to do anything.

 

 Mike slammed into Derek fast as anything making him scream and arch in shock.

 

 Mike hummed in approval rocking forward before starting a fast paced rhythm. “Your ass was made for this.” He laughed as he realized Derek’s body wasn’t resisting.

 

 Derek wanted to hide in shame. “No- I-” But his moans and movements counteracted his words. He had actually said as much a year ago.

 

 Mike grabbed a handful of Derek’s hair and pulled him up, “You like getting fucked by a stranger, don’t you? You must be the sluttiest bitch I’ve met yet! Anyone else would rather die, they’d fight. You’re moaning! You love this!”

 

 Derek felt tears wetting the silk over his eyes and he gasped as he help back a sob. He couldn’t even argue. He did love this, but that made him terrible didn’t it? What if this wasn’t his boyfriend? Would he still be loving it if it was stranger?

 

 “F- Fuck-” He bit his lip and dragged in a sharp breath, “Fuck the ocean.” He blurted shaking slightly.

 

Mike stopped and let go of Derek’s hair to pet it instead, “Shit, sorry. Are you alright, Derek?”

 

Derek sagged in relief, “Oliver…. Kiss me a minute and lemme see you okay?”

 

 Oliver pulled out and lifted the silk from Derek’s eyes, kissing him gently, “Sorry. Was that too… What was that too?”

 

 Derek licked his lips, “I don’t know how I’d react if this wasn’t you…. What kind of person would let an actual stranger do this to them and like it?”

 

 Oliver smiled softly, “Derek. I know you wouldn’t just let someone do this. Until you heard my voice you were ready to fight. Some stranger never would have even gotten the blindfold tied. Okay? You’re a tough cookie, and you’d fight. If someone you didn’t know touched you, you’d panic. Right?”

 

 Slowly Derek nodded, “Yeah…. We can…. We can finish the scene but I just wanna be untied and I wanna see you. Okay?”

 

 Oliver smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, “Sure thing. As long you’re good.”

 

 Derek nodded, flexing his hands when his boyfriend untied him, “I mean… Yeah I’m a little spooked but knowing it’s you will help.”

 

 They kissed for a bit, added more lube to Derek’s hole and got themselves resettled, Derek on his back, Mike between his legs, pinning his wrists.

 

 Derek nodded and then Mike was fucking him again.

 

 Derek cursed and squirmed as Mike pounded him, “Please, stop!” He moaned as Mike nailed his prostate repeatedly.

 

 Mike just laughed and kept his pace until Derek’s toes were curling and he was cumming across their bellies.

 

 Mike fucked him harder and faster, pushing for his own orgasm. Then he was spilling into Derek, hot and slick and his cock slipping through his own cum in Derek’s ass made the lewdest noises and Derek wanted to cover his face but he couldn’t look away from Mike’s eyes, staring him down and making him breathless.

 

There was a pause where they both lay there panting, staring at each other, then they were kissing gently and clinging to each other. Between kisses Derek whimpered out a soft, “I missed you so much.”

 

 Oliver hummed in agreement and helped Derek to his feet, “How’s a bubble bath sound? Then we can do whatever you like.”

 

 Derek nodded, “Yeah, sounds perfect.”

 

***

 

Slipping into the hot water Derek sighed and relaxed into the delicious warmth of the water. Oliver followed him into the water and groaned, “I miss bubble baths almost as much as I missed you.”

 

 Derek pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed wherever he could reach. His whole face, his neck, shoulders. He made it to his hands before Oliver stopped him, catching his face between the hands he was trying to kiss, “Hey.”

 

 Derek met his gaze and smiled, “Hey.”

 

 They rested their foreheads together and sighed, “Well. How does sleep sound after this?” Derek murmured sleepily. He’d been tired before Mike had showed up and now he was exhausted.

 

He actually fell asleep there in his boyfriend’s arms. Not that Oliver let him stay asleep too long.

 

 Derek grumbled as Oliver teased him awake, touching the end of his nose and lifting it slightly to give him a pig nose, tugging lightly at his hair, tracing the scars on his belly in the most ticklish way possible and of course lifting his eyelids to see if Derek was awake.

 

 “Stooooooop it, you evil leprechaun!” He whined as he leaned away from his boyfriend.

 

 “Aweeee! Derek, don’t you looooove me?” Was his boyfriend’s response.

 

Derek made a face, “Not when you do that type of shit to me when I’m sleeping.”

 

 Oliver laughed and then stood, “Come on. We look like prunes. And we should sleep somewhere we won’t drown.”

 

 Derek didn’t really want to move, but the water wasn’t as warm as it had been and Oliver was already out of the water.

 

 Grumbling and half pouting Derek got out of the water and dried himself quickly before scooping Oliver up into him arms and carrying his laughing cargo into the bedroom.

 

 He dropped him on the bed then fell onto him and pulled the blankets up around them both making a sort of cocoon for them.

 

 Oliver sighed as Derek’s warmth started to seep into him erasing the chill from being naked and wet. He carded his fingers though Derek’s hair and lightly scratched at his scalp.

 

 “You know…. I dunno how much time you have to hang out with me but…… I for one took off a whole month. Well… ‘took off’ isn’t exactly right. I brought my work equipment and clothes and stuff. But I don’t have to be at Salad for a whole month.”

 

 Derek gasped lifting his head to stare wide eyed at Oliver. “You- really?” He moved up his boyfriend’s body a bit more so his chin was resting on Oliver chest.

 

 Smiling Oliver nodded, “Consider it a trail run. If we can stand living together for that long we can consider something a little more permanent.”

 

 Derek felt a warm burst of joy spread through him and found he didn’t have words to express it. So he kissed every inch of skin he could reach before sucking earnestly at one of Oliver’s nipples.

 

 Oliver arched with a breathy groan and locked his fingers in Derek’s hair, “Ah- So I take it you like the idea?” A rumbled in his boyfriend’s chest was the only answer as Derek’s tongue rubbed at his nipple making him jerk in pleasure before Derek moved to the other, repeating the treatment.

 

 Laughing airily Oliver spoke softly to Derek, “You’re so good at making me feel good. You may not think you’re a sex god but you’re wrong. You touch me just right. You’re perfect, you’re beautiful, you’re skilled and I can’t get enough of you, even if it’s just cuddling and kissing you.”

 

 Derek scooted down hurriedly, he was warm with the praise. He wasn’t hard but he was happy. A little passed words but he still needed to express himself.

 

 He took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth with a deep breath through his nose then used every trick he knew, eyes on Oliver’s face to make sure he was doing this the best he could.

 

 When Oliver came down Derek's throat they curled up and kisses sweetly, smiling against each other’s lips and holding each other close.


	11. Settling in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I suck. I took forever to finish this. I'm sorry. At least it a cute last update right?

The first week was easy. They ate together and cuddled and had sex whenever they wanted. Derek would go to games and press things and team activities.

 

 Then only nine days into the test run they had a fight. And since they hadn’t really fought it was a shock to them both. Oliver had been working on writing a riff for the newest game and not only was Derek not allowed to hear it but Oliver had up all night working on it.

 

 When Derek tried to lean on him and become a human blanket Oliver had muttered something about it not being a good time because he needed to focus and scooted away a little. Derek had blown up.

 

 Neither of them was really aware of what they were screaming at each other but they were screaming.

 

 Derek was mad Oliver was ignoring him and too focused on his work. And Oliver was mad Derek was demanding things of him instead of just letting him finish his work.

 

 Derek wasn’t really listening to what his boyfriend was saying until Oliver suddenly went still and stared Derek down with cold anger on his face.

 

 “Derek if I wanted some cuddles after working for hours and just walked up to you in the middle of a game and demanded cuddles only to freak out when you said it wasn’t a good time…. How would you feel? What would you do? Would you feel that maybe I was being a little crazy and I should just be patient since we are living together for a while and therefore have plenty of time to cuddle?”

 

 Derek stood there with his mouth hanging open. Oh. He felt tears start to form and looked down at his feet. Part of him wanted to just walk away and go lay in bed until he felt better. But instead he nodded and sat on the couch. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I…. I’m still not used to having someone here with me. And I guess I got greedy since we’ve just been cuddling whenever one of us wants to.”

 

 Oliver sighed and flopped down on the couch too, “Alright, here's the thing though. You love your job right?” Derek nodded. “Right. So, does that mean when you're at work you don’t wanna cuddle me?” Derek shook his head. “So…. while I’m working I want to cuddle you. But I have to do my work. Just because I’m in reach doesn’t mean I can just drop everything and cuddle. Okay?”

 

 Derek gave his boyfriend a weak smile and nodded again. “Yeah. I get it. I’m…. I’m gunna go shower. Do you want anything to eat when I’m done? Pizza? With your…. Delicious toppings?” He hoped the offer would work as an apology.

 

 Oliver just looked at Derek for a minute before nodding. “Yeah… You can get one you like too. I’ll probably be working for another hour or so though. Just so you know. When I’m done we’ll cuddle or whatever alright?”

 

 Derek smiled shyly, “Okay.”

 

After that Derek emptied his spare room and made it Oliver’s office. They settled into a more realistic relationship pattern. When one of them was busy the other would find something else to do. They still ate together and watched movies but they also gave each other more space.

 

 And much to Derek’s confusion it was better now that they had more space. When he asked Oliver about it he’d just smiled, “Ah well. Now the time we spend together is a little more special. Like… We’re each other’s cake. If you have cake for every meal it won't be as awesome as if you have it like every other day or something.”

 

 Derek smiled and kissed Oliver. Sitting back he licked his lips and hummed, “Hmmmm sugary.” Oliver laughed at his dorky boyfriend.

 

Then came the day Derek had gotten home from work tired stressed and cranky. Oliver’s office door was closed and Derek had a nervous energy under his skin.

 

 He called someone off his list without a thought.

 

 He felt back into the rhythm of a visit easily and cleaned himself up and flopped onto his bed to wait.

 

 Only a half hour later a warm familiar body was settling over his and touching just how they knew to excite him.

 

 Derek lost himself in the touches and pleasure. His mind quieting to a murmur of background thoughts as he relaxed. For a little while he forgot everything and just existed in the moment.

 

 Then a cock was pressing into him and he moaned.

 

 “Well, hey there!”

 

 Derek jerked in surprise eyes opening and seeing his boyfriend at the end of the bed smirking at him. Derek’s fan had paused and looked nervous. He seemed unsure if he was in trouble.

 

 Oliver smiled at him, “Hi. I’m Oliver, Derek’s boyfriend. Please continue, I really don’t mind.”

 

 Slowly he resumed and Derek bit back a cry as he shook with excitement. “D-Done with work early?”

 

 Oliver sighed, “Couldn’t stay focused. So I figured I’d see if you were home yet.”

 

 Derek gasped when his boyfriend flicked the head of his cock. He shuddered at the pleasure from that then sucked in a sharp breath as the guy fucking him moved faster and harder, obviously a little nervous and trying to finish this quicker so he could go home.

 

 It made Derek laugh a little and Oliver rolled his eyes. He kissed Derek sweetly then went back to work with an amused, “You two have fun now.”

 

 Of course Derek’s mood was much improved from the sex and his own giggling. When he got out of the shower he put on a pair of powder blue lace boxers he’d bought for fun and found his boyfriend playing a game in the living room.

 

“So. I had an idea.” Derek started, flopping on the couch next to Oliver who just hummed in question.

 

 

 

“You know how we both get a little flustered when we play rage and horror games?”

 

 Oliver paused his game and turned a cat like grin on Derek, “Yeeeees!”

 

 Derek snorted, “Do I even need to finish the pitch or just tell you what I have planned and then we set a day?”

 

 Oliver pursed his lips, “Hmmm well…. Let’s say you come up with a basic plot for us to follow and then we pick a day and when it comes down to it we make up the script? Since that one time we made an in-depth plan then you got mad because you ‘forgot your line’ that killed the mood so fast.”

 

 Derek winced, “Yeah, okay. I see your point. Okay so I was thinking-”

 

***

 

Derek was playing a game.

 

 Simple in concept but stupid hard to control. It started to get to him when he failed the sixth time, he could feel his temperature rising and his breathing speed up as he considered throwing his controller.

 

 Mike was sitting beside him cackling at his failures and blurting unhelpful commentary the whole time.

 

 At some point Mike reached over and took the controller from Derek. “Hey, I had an idea.”

 

 “Shut up, I’ve almost got this garbage beat!” Derek all but snarled actually pretty mad at the dumb game.

 

 Mike tsked, “How about we try a challenge?”

 

 Derek snorted and tried to take the controller back, “No. It’s annoying enough already.”

 

 Mike stood between Derek and the tv, “Hear me out, you angry little monster.” Derek was out to snap at Mike when his boyfriend reached down and pressed against the tent in Derek’s pants, the one he hadn’t noticed he had.

 

 “Oh!”

 

 

Mike smirked, “Yeah. ‘Oh.’ So the challenge is I fuck your ass while you play and you have to try and keep playing. Every time you fail I’ll give you a bit of pain to…. Help you focus.”

 

 Derek’s cock twitched and he realized how much he ached, “If I beat a level you have to switch places with me and same rules apply.”

 

 Mike licked his lips and nodded once, “Deal. Shall we?”

 

***

 

 Derek took a deep breath as he knelt on the pillows they’d set on the floor, he braced his elbows on the table and started the level.

 

 Mike was behind Derek but a little lower. He hummed and pressed into Derek’s slick hole slow and easy. Derek groaned and bit his lip, somehow this was actually helping? He got past a spot he’d usually died at a million times before.

 

 Mike set a slow deep pace they made them both glad they’d thought to grab cock rings before they started.

 

 It started so slow and calm and easy…. Then Derek failed.

 

 He’d forgotten Mike’s promise of pain. He cursed at the game the yelped when Mike’s palm met with his ass. Mike rubbed his palm over the spot he’d hit. “Oops.” he murmured.

 

 Derek proceeded with a bit more caution but still failed again, not even at the same spot. But a new spot. One he’d been fine with every other time. Except now.

 

 Mike grinned when he saw and felt Derek arch and brace for another slap. So he gave him one. On the other cheek. He squeezed Derek’s cheeks between his hands and pressed them together with a pleased hum, “Nice, dude. Try not to fuck up again?”

 

 Derek snorted, “No you’re the one fucking up!” They both snickered over the dumb joke then Derek tried the level again.

 

***

 

 Fourteen tries later Derek was whimpering loudly with each thrust Mike gave. Ass sore and warm, unpleasantly tingly in a way that made him want to yield.

 

But he was so close to the end goal!

 

 High desperate sounds left his mouth but he wasn’t paying attention to his own pleading. He had this. He so got this! He-

 

 “OH FUCK! OH FUCK YEAH! I BEAT THE LEVEL! OH- Ah! Oh! Fuck, Mike! W-we need to switch… Places….”

 

 Mike stopped his short quick thrusts and sighed when Derek whined. “Sounds like you don’t want my cock to leave your ass, DeDe.”

 

 Derek closed his eyes and rocked back with a soft gasp. “Well… No. But it’s a challenge? No one wants to do what they’re challenged to do?”

 

 Mike was about to retort about how much wanted this, leading with a thrust- but the way he moved caused a sort of queefing sound, a fart, but not.

 

 They both started to giggle, their laughing soon getting ridiculous. Soon they were both sprawled on the floor giggling weakly.

 

 Mike checked the time and winced, “Ooh, it’s late. It’s real late. And we’re both tired. I think we’re only still hard because of the rings. And I know you hate abandoning a scene but we can do this anytime. I really wanna shower and then sleep.”

 

 Derek made a face, “That’s fine. And I don’t hate it, it just feels…. Unfinished? Like when you have two halves of a puzzle put together and you just leave them separate…”

 

 Sighing Mike crawled over Derek, looking down at him with raised eyebrows. “Derek. Let’s just take these off and shower. Okay?”

 

 Derek attempted to pout but then Mike took off his ring and the blissed expression on his face made Derek scramble to pull his off too.

 

 Derek came across his own skin with a groan and sagged happily into a puddle. Then he paused, “Wait. You didn’t cum….?” his eyes scanned Mike’s skin but he saw no evidence of an orgasm on his skin.

 

 Mike rolled his eyes, “I’ve told you before, we can have sex without cuming. I mean, orgasms are nice but I’m tired.”

 

 Derek sighed and followed with a slight limp.

 

 They showered, leaning against each other and rinsing themselves off lazily. Once in bed they curled around each other and murmured little ‘love you’s before falling asleep.

 

***

When Derek realized he was happy to spend forever like this, Oliver was making them lunch and talking about some cute shelter dogs he’d seen when he was grocery shopping.

 

“Stay.”

 

 Oliver glanced at Derek looking confused, “Did you just tell me to stay at the pound?”

 

 Derek ignored it, “I want to have days like this forever. So stay. Pease?”

 

 Oliver seemed to catch on after a moment of confusion and his mouth twitched into a little smile, “Derek…. I said a month when I first said I was staying. A month and a week passed and we both forgot then Alexander called. He reminded me and when I said we both forgot he said I should just stay until you told me to go or whatever. It’s been three months since then, Derek.”

 

 Derek blinked slowly. Had Oliver really been here over four months? Wow. Either way- “Stay. Tell me you’ll stay?”

 

 Rolling his eyes Oliver set a plate in front of Derek and nodded side to side, “I can’t think of a reason not to.”

 

 Derek slowly grinned and Oliver sat next to him with a sigh, “I’ll stay. But only until I find some place cooler. Or someplace that has a dog.”

 

 Derek laughed, “I’ve actually been thinking about a dog too. Wanna check out the shelter after lunch?”

 

 Oliver grinned, “Our first kid! You’ll have to publicly announce them.”

 

 Derek shook his head, “No. We will. If it’s our baby then we should both introduce them. Right? Together.”

 

 Oliver stole one of Derek’s chips, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd ya think? Good enough ending? Lemme know what you wanna say!


End file.
